


【带卡】七日战争

by Silvia_FT



Series: 火影短篇-一击脱离 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: *英灵pa
Relationships: 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Series: 火影短篇-一击脱离 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835110
Kudos: 8





	【带卡】七日战争

START.

深夜的木叶市很安静，居民大多已经沉入梦乡，只有少数的流浪者还晃荡在空荡荡的城市中。天穹上有一湾浅色的月牙，在城市霓虹绚烂的灯光下黯淡得几乎看不见了。

寂静的城市中，时隔六十年的深夜都市传说再次上演。若是幸运，或许能窥见神秘的一角。

——尽管那可能被称之为不幸才更加的准确。

木叶市的中心，一座上书“宇智波”的巨大而古老的宅院中，庭院一角的仓库里隐隐有光芒溢出。

少年清脆的声音打破了瘆人的寂静——

「宣告——汝之身体，在吾之下；吾之命运，寄汝剑上……响应圣杯之召，遵从此意志、道理者，回应我！在此宣誓——吾乃成就世间一切善行之人，吾乃传达世间一切恶意之人！……三大言灵将缠绕汝七天，穿越抑制之轮，出现吧！——天秤的守护者！」

耀眼的金光自血色的召唤阵中亮起，在这片覆盖了整个召唤阵的灿烂金光下，不知前来的是哪一位英灵。通过圣遗物「写轮眼」定向召唤自家的先祖，本来是十之八九的把握，但是……在宇智波带土的身边，总是会有意外发生的，不论那是什么。

“从者、assassin，遵从召唤而来。……欸，我的master居然是这么个小鬼吗？”来自召唤阵当中一个漫不经心的慵懒声音响起，宇智波带土听到这声音内心不知为何有点触动，他瞪大了眼睛，愣愣地看着他的从者。

召唤结束，金光已经褪去，从者的真面目终于呈现在宇智波带土的眼前：这是一个白发的男人，额上斜挂着一个划了痕迹的护额，穿着件黑底红云的长袍，手戴露指手套，脚穿露趾凉鞋，露出的脚趾涂着和手指指甲一致的黑中透蓝的指甲油——宇智波带土有点心动，因为他很喜欢这个颜色。他的脸上戴着面罩，遮住了下半张脸；他还有着锋利的眉眼和无精打采的眼神，以及被护额遮住的左眼上延伸下来的深刻伤疤。

宇智波带土看呆了，虽然他露出的地方不是很多，也不知道他长什么样，但是十六岁的小少年就是觉得他很帅气，也意外的有点色气。色气……难道这是一个糟糕的大人吗？宇智波带土陷入了沉思。

“看傻了吗，小鬼？”这个从者又说话了。

“我才不是小鬼！”宇智波带土回过神来，后知后觉地反驳，然后他又小声嘀咕着，“assassin……居然不是最强的saber……”

“不是saber那还真是抱歉啊。”这位被新召唤而来的从者左右看了看，发现这个昏暗的仓库居然连张凳子都没有，他只好退而求次的跳上了一个堆砌得很高的木箱上面。然后这位从者翘着腿坐在木箱上，双手交叉撑着下巴，居高临下的看着宇智波带土。

“不过像master你这样的小鬼也不太可能召唤出saber来就是了。”从者轻飘飘地说。

宇智波带土被他气得睁大了眼睛，恶狠狠地抬起头瞪他，然而因为从者坐得太高，宇智波带土的脖子很快就酸软了，他只好愤愤地低下头，伸手揉了揉。

从者看着宇智波带土的行为弯了弯眼睛，然后问：“master，你是为了什么而参加圣杯战争？”

宇智波带土揉着酸痛的脖子，听到这句问话，他侧头想了下，才低声说：“是为了证明我自己。”

“啊啦，居然不是实现魔术师的夙愿吗？”从者笑着问，“能拿到「写轮眼」作为圣遗物，我还以为你至少是有什么必须依靠圣杯实现的愿望呢。”

“没有啦，而且这个「写轮眼」只是我去家族的眼库随便摸……来……”宇智波带土说着说着闭上了嘴巴，他咳了下，试图当作自己什么都没说。

但是从者已经听得清清楚楚了：“啊啦，原来是偷来的圣遗物啊。”

“谁让他们说我吊车尾不可能赢得圣杯战争的！！……说到这个！”宇智波带土嘟囔着，突然抬头看他，结果差点扭到脖子，但他还是按着脖子坚持地问，“嘶——说到这个，虽然是定向召唤，但你不是我们宇智波的先祖吧？！”

宇智波带土有理有据地说：“我们宇智波从来没有出过白发的家族成员！”

“你猜啊～”从者笑眯眯地说，“谁说宇智波没有白发的？单是我知道的白发宇智波就有两个呢。”

宇智波带土瞪大了眼睛，然后他蹲下来懊恼地抱着自己的脑袋，头脑混乱了：他明明记得没有啊？难道是他记错了，上家族史的时候睡着了没听见？？？

他自言自语地说：“不可能宇智波明明一直都是黑发啊……难道家族史我真的睡过去了？”

“别想了笨蛋，想破脑袋你估计也不知道是哪两个人。”从者嗤笑道，他跳下来，走近宇智波带土，然后用手在他的头上揉了一把，“未成年就早点睡觉，不然长不高哦。”

随后从者挥了挥手，灵子化消失了。

“我才不会长不高——！……assassin？”宇智波带土茫然地抬头左顾右盼。

“我在。”从者的声音有些温柔，“去睡吧master。”

真是上天眷顾，没想到又见到你了，obito——

从者坐在宇智波带土卧室的飘窗上，抬头看着明亮的月球，陷入了沉默。

第一日的夜晚，所有从者已经全部被召唤完毕，召唤之后要去教会登记御主是谁以及从者的职介。而在离开教会之后，若是到了夜晚，那便是会进行一次不约而同的试探。

既然是试探，那么按理来说，就不出现必死的死局，除非哪一队主从实在是过于废物，废物到能在第一日就被淘汰。当然了，如果有能在第一日就淘汰敌人的机会的话那绝对是要抓住的。

不过宇智波带土虽然被全族人称之为吊车尾，但这只是对于族内而言。对于外人而言，这个现年十六岁的少年并非是废柴，而是望其项背高不可攀的天之骄子。master既然并非废柴，那更别说他召唤出来的是那个看起来是个轻浮的死鱼眼、实际上却相当危险的assassin了。

所以宇智波带土并不会在第一日就被淘汰。就算敌人有好几对都是同族的族人，但基于微妙的同族爱，他们也很乐意让宇智波带土晚些时日才被淘汰，虽然那会伴随着毫不留情的嘲讽，但这对于从小被族人损到长大的宇智波带土而言并不算什么。

但是我们前文也有说到，在宇智波带土的身边，总是会有意外发生的，不论那是什么——

“危险！”

宇智波带土一惊，一个眨眼间他已经被从者护在了身后。某个方向一声金属的撞击声让他转过脑袋去看，一个苦无被反弹然后“叮”的一声落在了地上。

他的从者躬着身，一手拦在宇智波带土的身前，一手手腕翻转间又一个苦无已经被握在手上，对着来者不善的敌人。

敌对从者见一击不成，没有追击也没有撤离，而是逐渐显现出身影来。似乎是master下达了命令，他手持一杆灰白色的奇异长枪缓步走过来，宇智波带土看见了他身后跟着一个人，应当是lancer的master。

assassin眯了眯眼，保持着警惕。

“我认得你。”跟在敌对从者身后，长相阴冷的男人阴森森地笑了，他说话时如同毒蛇吐着信子，带着瘆人的冷，被他紧盯着的宇智波带土不适地皱了下眉头，“你是……宇智波带土。”

“你是谁啊？”然而宇智波带土并不认识这个人。如此鲜明的特征，他不可能不记得。宇智波带土看着他阴柔的脸，漆黑的长直发和青白的皮肤，非常肯定地想。

“呼呼呼、宇智波的小少爷不认识我这种小人物很正常，我只是一个微不足道的研究者而已。”那个master呼呼声地笑起来，眼神在assassin的身上流连了一瞬，然后钉在了宇智波带土的身上，“呼呼……真是位优秀的从者啊。”

“谢谢哦。”宇智波带土很有礼貌的道谢，还礼尚往来地夸赞了一句，“你的从者也很不错。”

同样是白发的lancer礼貌地朝他笑了一下。但是他的master却没那么开心了，他贪婪地盯着宇智波带土，伸出舌头缓缓舔了下唇，说：“lancer，我要得到这个宇智波。”

宇智波带土被他看得抖了抖，他用手搓着手臂上冒出的鸡皮疙瘩，嫌恶地看了他一眼。

“这位研究者先生，你好恶心哦。”宇智波带土实事求是地说。

lancer的master黏腻地朝他笑着，眼里满是志在必得。而lancer则对他们抱歉地笑了笑，提起那杆奇异的枪就冲过来。

从者迅速结印分出一个影分身，直接带着宇智波带土远离这块场地，然后他欺身上前，和他打斗在一起。

但是很快的，胜败已见分晓。

从者不会让自己的master陷入一个不怀好意的人的手中，所以理所当然的是lancer的失败。

lancer变成金光消失后，他的master感受着契约的断裂，遗憾地叹了声：“君麻吕哟，是个很好却没用的孩子呢。”

然后他看着虎视眈眈盯着他的从者，举起双手做投降状：“是我的失败，放过我吧？”

见危机已经解除，从者的影分身带着master回来了。从者看了看惊叹的master一眼，然后迈步走向lancer的master，学着他阴森森地笑了。

“可以啊，将你的令咒转移给我的master，你就可以走了。”从者好心地说。

lancer的master面无表情地给走过来的宇智波带土转移了他一次都没用过的三条令咒。从者才笑眯眯地目送他离去，等见不到人后他看向已经兴奋起来的master。

“第一天就干掉一组，还多了三条令咒！”宇智波带土宝贝的摸了摸手臂上多出的三条令咒，然后眼睛亮晶晶地扑进了从者的怀里，“assassin你好厉害哦！”

“谢谢master的夸奖。”从者肢体僵硬地任他抱着，然后笑着说。

“嘿嘿嘿，那接下来是不是可以和今天一样顺利呢……有这么个强力的从者，胜利在望啊！”宇智波带土将头埋在从者的怀里，已经完全陷入了自己的小世界，这个小世界里他完美的依靠assassin赢得了圣杯战争，获得了他根本不知道用来干啥好的圣杯，也向傻逼族人们证明了自己的强大。

“master——你还是做梦比较快。”从者拍了拍他的头，没干劲地说。

“我就想想而已……——那我当个靶子好了。”宇智波带土思考过后说，“反正我只是个吊车尾，年纪又小，魔术也完全是个半吊子，也只有魔力的量够看了，其他人肯定第一时间想要干掉我。”

“master是想……？”从者有点明白他想做什么了。

“欸嘿嘿知道就好，别说出来。”已经是深更半夜了，还在成长期的宇智波带土打了个哈欠，兴奋过后是迟来的困倦，“……唔，困。”

“那就先回去吧，master。”从者善解人意地说。

第二天宇智波带土得知自家从者居然会做甜品，还很擅长他最喜欢吃的红豆糕之后，他就缠着从者给他做红豆糕，从者对他无师自通的撒娇能力没有任何抵抗力，简直就是任揉任搓。

然后他们研究了一下从者从教会口中套出的其他从者的情报，直到夜幕终于降临，吃红豆糕吃得心满意足的宇智波带土才带着自己的从者大摇大摆地晃荡在木叶的街道上。

霓虹灯和圆月照耀着的城市寂静无声，只偶尔有风声呼呼和犬只的吠叫。宇智波带土暗暗地数着数，看看上钩的是哪一组。

数到915的时候，有一组上钩了。

“master居然出现在明处，还真是大胆呢。”有谁的声音在夜空中响起，“那这位master的命我就收下了——”

这位不知名的敌人从暗处袭击过来，他的速度非常快，眨眼间就到了宇智波带土的面前，然而宇智波带土根本毫无感觉，只有他的刀锋即将划过脸颊时才悚然一惊。

但是他的从者反应也极快，用一把苦无将来者的刀挡了回去，另一只手拉开了自家master和他的距离，然后他不知道从哪里抽出一把大刀，直接将对方逼退。

“这是……斩首大刀。”对方一个瞬身退后避开了这把大刀，“我记得这是雾隐的东西……是战利品吗？”

“我只是个小小的caster而已啊，这真是难为我了。”对方似真似假地抱怨，“跟你打实在是个挑战，虽然看你的护额已经是叛忍了……不过还是先请多多指教了？”

他的尾音上扬，然后不等从者回答，身影就又消失无踪。

从者拉起护额，露出了那只关不掉的写轮眼，属于万花筒写轮眼的镰刀形的花纹在红瞳中旋转着，捕捉着caster的身影。

caster又一个瞬身过来，想要提前解决掉他的master以规避难缠的从者。但是从者不会让他如愿，他的写轮眼转动着，master意外充足且和圣杯有得一拼的魔力能让他毫无顾忌地使用这只来自友人的眼睛。

“神威——”从者低喝一声，一个漩涡扭曲着出现，吞噬了caster的忍术——当今年代似乎称之为魔术？——然后从者挥舞着斩首大刀，和那只写轮眼的时空间能力配合着，没让caster靠近他的master一步。

“宇智波……止水。”从者低声说。

“真是好久不见了呢，前辈。”被逼退的caster笑了下，应下了这个称呼，他转出了一双万花筒写轮眼，试图再次突破从者的防守。然而没等他再动作，就突然停下来，并且露出了惊讶的表情。

从者判断出这是caster的master在联系他。

“哦呀，这是宇智波家的孩子？不太像啊……”caster惊讶地看着宇智波带土，得到了宇智波带土一个恶狠狠的瞪眼，他丝毫不在意地笑了笑，然后继续跟着他的master说话。——总之这位caster好脾气地应和着，然后他遗憾地对宇智波带土说，“既然你是宇智波那就没办法了，身为同族的话，我和master就都下不了手了呢。”

“那么今日就到此为止？我先告辞了，master还在等我呢。”caster文质彬彬地朝他们行了个礼，然后就准备瞬身离开。

“欸——别跑啊！”宇智波带土大喊着，他期待地看向站在身旁的自家从者。从者朝他弯了弯眼睛，比了个没问题的手势。

那一边，caster没能成功地离开，他施展的瞬身被从者的万花筒写轮眼强硬的打断了，然后一个影子从他的退路袭击过来。

“雷切——！”

伴随着低喝，一阵蓝色的雷光穿透了caster的身体。

“原来如此……那边……”caster低下头看着穿透了他身体的手，上面还残留着隐隐的雷光，“那边是分身啊……不愧是…前辈……”

caster消失了。

宇智波带土呆呆地看着自家从者，半响后他跳起来欢呼一声：“哦耶！这么快就又解决了一组！你真是太厉害了啊！这回好像还是同族欸！！！”

他又大力地给了已经解除了影分身走过来的从者一个大大的拥抱，笑容非常的灿烂。

从者看着他的笑容，眼里满是怀念。

第三天，rider组和archer组打了起来，结果他们打得太过投入，最后双双同归于尽，宇智波带土和他的从者坐收了渔翁之利。

现在除了他们，就只剩下saber组和berserker组了。

第四天早上，宇智波带土得知berserker组干掉了理论上是最强的saber组，这场通常持续七天的圣杯战争在第四天居然只剩下两个组，不得不说这进展实在是过于迅速了。

而当天晚上，他们见到了一个非常有气势的人，那是同为魔术世家的千手一族的族长和他从者berserker。

从者一见到那个从者的脸就迅速拉着宇智波带土跑了，宇智波带土完全是一脸懵的被从者拉回了家里。berserker若有所觉，但也只是不在意地继续和自己master谈天谈地。

“你能解决他吗？”宇智波带土欲言又止，但他只是问。

“不，那个berserker根本没法打。”从者说，“那位大人，世间仅有一敌手。”

“你认识那个berserker啊？”宇智波带土有点好奇，“他有这么厉害吗？你都打不过。”

在宇智波带土的心里，自家的从者虽然不知道是哪一位先祖，但是能力非常的厉害，至今为止不过短短三天，就已经淘汰掉了四队主从（尽管其中两队是螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后），其能力可以说是非凡了，宇智波带土觉得他几乎是无人能敌的存在。

那个能让白发从者只看了一眼就说没法打的berserker，究竟是谁？

从者看了他一眼，弯了弯眉眼，似乎是笑了。他说：“那一位是……宇智波，斑。”

宇智波带土原本还在兴致勃勃地听着，但是等从者说出了berserker的名字之后，他震惊地张大了嘴，下巴都要掉了。

“等等你说那是谁？！”他不可置信地大声问。

从者慢条斯理地重复：“宇智波斑大人。”

宇智波带土缓慢地合上了自己的下巴，自暴自弃地说：“宇智波斑……那不是我们宇智波最强的存在吗？！听说他还差点毁灭了世界！！操他参加了圣杯战争那我们还打个屁啊！！！”

从者伸手敲了一下自家master的脑袋：“未成年不许说脏话。”

“等等，你居然认识他？！”宇智波带土再次震惊了。

“嘛嘛，我曾经算是他的属下呢。”从者轻描淡写地说，“虽然是间接的。”

“哇塞，你居然是那个宇智波斑的属下？！”宇智波带土完全忽略了后半句话，他跳了起来，扒着从者的袍子不放，眼睛又不受控制地瞄了一眼他的指甲油。他移开很想把注意力集中在从者手上的眼睛，凝聚在从者露出了写轮眼的脸上，对自己居然召唤到了那个宇智波斑的属下而感到了幸福。

“难怪你那么强！”宇智波带土感叹道。

“不，我一点都不强。”从者深深地看着他，非常小声地说。

“assassin，你在说什么？”他的声音太小了，宇智波带土没听见，于是他抬头问。

“没什么，你晚上想吃什么？”从者笑了笑，跳过了这个话题。

“唔——红豆糕！”

第五天，出乎意料的出现了变故。

——教会传出消息，说圣杯被污染了，因为已经收纳了五位从者的灵基，黑泥已经溢出了地壳，正在木叶蔓延。

仅剩的两组被聚集在教会，宇智波带土看着召唤了宇智波斑的那位千手家主，好奇地想着是什么样的人能不凭借圣遗物召唤出他们宇智波的最强——千手是绝对不可能会有能够召唤出宇智波先祖的圣遗物的！所以这个人肯定是凭的相性程度召唤的宇智波斑！

“那就将圣杯破坏掉！”这位千手家族的族长掷地有声地说，他看向自己的从者，温声问，“做得到吗，斑？”

“你以为我是谁？”berserker狂妄地说，“不就是区区一个圣杯吗。”

“哈哈哈不愧是斑！”千手族长看向宇智波带土这边，笑着说，“那就去破坏圣杯吧，你们没有意见吧？”

“没有没有……”宇智波带土连连说，不愧是能靠相性程度召唤出宇智波斑的男人，这虽然温和但仍旧摄人的气势，根本让人拒绝不了。

宇智波斑果真如他自己所说，区区一个圣杯，破坏起来根本就不是问题。

宇智波带土觉得他和assassin只是一个背景板，六条令咒毫无用武之地。只能看着那个berserker大显神威，然后他庆幸自己也算是已经证明了自己的能力了，就算圣杯没有被污染，输给这个从者也完全不亏。

这可是宇智波斑！能跟他齐名的宇智波也只有宇智波鸢一个！

圣杯被宇智波斑使用了宝具完全破坏了，这之后两位从者身上逸散出了金光，这是即将消失的征兆。

“master，最后介绍一下吧。”正要消失的白发从者干脆利落地扯下了他的面罩，露出了一张俊美的脸，嘴角甚至有一颗小小的美人痣。他对着宇智波带土单膝跪地，唇角一勾绽放出一个惑人的微笑，然后笑脸盈盈地说：“我是旗木卡卡西，很高兴认识你，master。”

宇智波带土被近距离的美颜暴击，已经完全呆住了，他呐呐地说：“哦、哦，我是宇智波带土，也很高兴认识你。”

从者又笑了一下，宇智波带土更加晕乎了。

但是他很快就注意到了从者的自称：“欸？你不是宇智波吗？！”

“很遗憾并不是呢。”从者笑得更加惑人了。

另一边的宇智波斑冷哼一声，反驳了他：“那边的臭小鬼，你就当他是个宇智波就是了。”

“啊咧？斑大人？”从者扭头看向宇智波斑。

“宇智波卡卡西，没毛病。”他哼笑道，“至于那个小鬼，还是趁早逐出宇智波吧。”

“……斑大人。”从者叹了口气，宇智波带土完全是一脸茫然搞不懂是什么意思。

“那你还是宇智波咯？”最后宇智波带土得出这么个结论。

从者已经完全没话说了，于是宇智波带土就当他默认了。

然后，这场没头没尾的圣杯战争遗留下来的最后的两个从者消失了。

千手家的族长和宇智波带土成为了并没有奖励的、最后的胜利者。

第六天，宇智波带土对着冰箱里从者留下的红豆糕发呆，直到傍晚才不舍地把它当作晚餐吃掉了，吃的时候还很伤心的想着他再也吃不到这么好吃的红豆糕了。

第七天，上午。在宇智波带土起床后，他收获了一个意外之喜。

——具体表现为宇智波带土看着窗台目瞪口呆的表情。

“啊啦，好像出了什么意外呢。”不知为何重新出现了从者坐在飘窗上，除去了面罩的脸笑盈盈地看着他的小master。

“卡卡西？”宇智波带土揉了揉眼，不是幻觉。

“是哦，带土。”卡卡西继续笑。

“卡、卡卡西！”宇智波带土扑过去，狠狠地抱住了他的从者。

END.


End file.
